


File 14

by ProlixalPyre



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre





	File 14

With a sigh and a shake of his head he closed out the half finished blog post. Its not like anyone actually read his posts so who would even care if he missed the deadline for one post. Jake had been blogging on tumblr for almost a year now and still didnt have more than 45 followers at a time and not a single one commented on or reblogged any of his video game reviews. It was so…what was the word..oh forget it. He stood and stretched considering calling it a night but when he looked at the clock he rolled his eyes. there was no way he was going to get off the internet before 10:30 much less 8:45. Jake sat back down and pulled up google. All he had to do was find a good indie game that no one had heard of yet and do a kick ass review then hed have more followers than he knew what to do with. yeah And pigs flew east for the spring. He gave a disgrunttled growl and rubbed his temples. He could already feel the beginings of a migrane. Maybe he should call it a night and actually get some sleep before his 8am micro biology class. Sleep deprevation and stress, the psycological diet of all teenagers and college students, was begining to eat away at him. He could hardly focus on anything and those few moments of the day with out the internet or music seemed dreadfully quiet to him. He gave another shake of his head and stared at the monitor his fingers hovering over the keyboard. What genre. what platform. the choices were endless. He could do a first person shooter but there were already enough douchebags out there covering those… perhaps an mmo. no definatly not an mmo. Jake had tried WoW and starcraft and nearly drowned in them. They were addicting and costly. a scifi one definatly wouldnt do, the creators seemed to be at a dead end with them and the games were becoming lackluster. they were all the same cookie cutter stories just wrapped in differant graphics. Perhaps a psycho thriller. There were quiet a few games simular to slender that were cropping up and people seemed to be going nuts about them and Jake had never really played any other than silent hill. Not to say that they frightened him, far from it in fact. once he got past the anxiety of downloading it and starting it the games just didnt hold his attention for long. there were a few that had nice plots like alan wake or nice graphics like penumbra but not a single one really pulled him in hence the reason he had actually done a game review on one.

 

Jake leaned back with a smile. that was it then a psycho thriller it was. now he just had to find a game worthy of being pulled out of the obscurity of the internet into the light of the masses.


End file.
